


The Art of Deception

by IfAnyOneKnew



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sith, Sith Obi-Wan, Sith Qui-Gon, dark side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfAnyOneKnew/pseuds/IfAnyOneKnew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Death of Qui-Gon Jinn has left Obi-Wan Kenobi in a state of limbo. He craves vengeance but he knows that is not the Jedi Way. </p><p>But someone comes to him, a person he knows should be dead and turns his world upside down. </p><p>Obi-Wan discovers the darkside could be, a place he calls home. </p><p>(Possible romance later on.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Master Obi-Wan sir, wake up" 

Obi-Wan opened his eyes to find himself drenched in sweat, his hand clenched on the hilt of his lightsaber and a very concerned boy standing at his bedside. Sitting up, the man groaned with pain as his muscles screamed at him, the same way they did after multiple muscle cramps. He must have had spasms in his sleep, "Anakin" he said trying to hide his annoyance "Whats wrong?." 

"I should be asking you that Master" the boy said, hopping up to sit on the edge of his mentor's bed. "You were screaming again Master, thrashing and shouting, when I saw the lightsaber in your hand I worried you'd hurt yourself." Obi-wan looked away from the boy, unable to stand looking into his large trusting eyes. "I'm sorry Anakin, go back to bed." 

"Will you be alright Obi-wan?" he asked tilting his head to the side questioningly, his brand new padawan braid swinging in front of his face. "Yes Ani i'll be fine, off to bed." 

Obediently the boy got to his feet and left the Jedi's bedroom, leaving Obi-wan to his thoughts. Getting up from bed he padded over the 'fresher and turned the water on as hot as it would go before stepping into the shower. Leaning his forehead against the wall he let the water wash over his body, reflecting on his recurring nightmares. It had almost been a year now, since he had watched Darth maul kill Qui-Gon on Naboo, and every night his scream returned as he watched the light leaving Qui-gon's eyes as he died in his arms. He killed Darth Maul, but killing the Zabrak had not been enough and Obi-wan's soul cried out for vengeance, something he tried his best to hide from the other Jedi. Vengeance is not the Jedi way, he would always think to himself, but the man who meant the most to him had been stolen from him. 

Turning off the water, Obi-Wan dried off his body and dressed, reaching out through the force he could feel anakin's steady signature and knew the caring little boy had fallen asleep. Dressing in civilian clothes with his lightsaber safely tucked in a inner pocket, Obi-wan slipped out of there quarters and down the dark hallways of the temple. 

It didn't take long to sneak away from the Jedi temple, pulling up a hood to his coat he did his best to blend in with the civilians of coruscant as he stepped onto public transport and headed to the lower levels. Around him were other night walkers, out for similar reasons, to blot out the pain with a little liquid courage. Making his way to his favorite bar, Obi-wan slowly let his mind wander. Nights like these when he left the temple and his jedi robes behind were his favorites, he could just be a normal man enjoying the nightlife that the central planet had to offer. 

Venturing down a alley that led to the bar, Obi-Wan turned at the sound of footsteps, behind him stood a cloaked figure shrouded in darkness. "Can i help you?" he said using the force he reached out to the figure and all but vomited from what he felt. The dark side seeped off the person, it twisted and undulated around the alleyway and licked at Obi-wan's pale shadow. Drawing his light saber, he never once took his eyes off the stranger, blinking Obi-Wan gasped and drew back. The stranger was gone, but how!? Turning on the spot looking for his stalker he felt his throat constrict, his eyes caught a glimpse of the cloaked figure with a hand outstretched. He felt the force pressing down on his trachea and his hands dropped his weapon trying to grapple with the man's grip. The figure let out a low chuckle, and Obi-wan's world faded to darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan realizes that nothing has ever been as it seemed.

The sound of rumbling woke him, slowly opening his eyes as he regained consciousness, the sensation of cold metal pressed against his face brought back the memories of earlier that night. The figure, choking, sitting up quickly he felt his head spin and almost fell over. "Easy" said a voice "Your safe Obi-Wan, just take a second and orient yourself." 

The lights in the room slowly turned on letting his tired eyes adjust, he looked around and saw a cloaked man sitting comfortably on a couch. "Safe?" he rasped his throat soar from being choked. "You knocked me the fuck out! how do you call that safe?" "Language" the figure purred, "Master didn't tell me you had an attitude...I like it." 

"Master?" 

The figure lowered his hood, and Obi-wan's eyes widened, "Yo..No i saw you die!" He tried to shout and his voice cracked. "Xanatos, no it can't be you!" he looked at the man who he had last seen perish on Bandomeer at his master's own hand. "Qui-Gon..he ended you." 

Xanatos laughed his voice filling the small room, "No my dear Obi-wan he helped me fake my death, so I may go on living in peace without the stain of the Jedi watching my every step." "B..But why would he do that?" he asked as he slowly let his eyes wander, taking in the man who had been Qui-Gon's apprentice before him. Xanatos stood and shrugged his heavy cloak off, wearing simple black clothing he moved around the cabin with ease. "We are en-route to meet someone who is eager to see you Obi-Wan, i'll let them explain whats going on here." 

Obi-Wan stood slowly, feeling his faculties return to him, he eyed the man as he went around the cabin filling glasses with what he presumed was water. "You know Obi-Wan, we two are like family, Qui-Gon trained me, then he trained you. We are like brothers." Xanatos said, obviously amused with this statement as he settled back onto the couch. "Why would I ever call you brother?" Obi-Wan snapped though he accepted the glass of water and drank it slowly letting the cool liquid sooth his throat. 

"its because we are brothers Kenobi, get used to it. You wont be getting rid of me any time soon..unless you resist and I am forced to kill you." Xanatos lifted the cup to his lips and sipped at his drink. His eyes dancing over obi-wan with amusement. His words shook Obi-wan and he reached for his saber, only to find his pocket empty, looking at Xanatos he scowled deeply. "Easy there master jedi" Xanatos said teasingly "you wont be needing that saber, we wouldn't want you making any decisions that could land you hurt or worse." 

Obi-Wan grimaced and slowly backed up until he felt a chair behind him, sitting down he looked around the cabin and he concluded what he had suspected. "What planet are we going to?" he asked "Ah ah ah, Kenobi i wont be answering any questions, not until we are arrive and you've met with the one who sent me" Xanatos smirked a bit enjoying the other man's discomfort. "Anyway we should be arriving any minute." 

The sound of metal on metal rang through the cabin as the ship docked, "Are we on some sort of...larger ship? or station?" Obi-wan needled at Xanatos for even a tiny inch of knowledge. He felt his stomach churn as the ship went through its landing sequence, he could feel the darkside through the force, it was strong and heavy. 

Ignoring the question Xanatos strode across the room and produced a pair of handcuffs, "If you will come quietly" he said primly and Obi-Wan relented, he decided for now he would play this game only to buy himself enough time to get out and call for help. Putting down his glass he held out his hands and allowed the older man to attach the cuffs. Placing a firm hand on Obi-wan's shoulder Xanatos led him through the ship, a man saluted them as they headed towards the exit, he was dressed in a plain grey uniform and Obi-wan surmised he must have been the pilot. 

With every step down the ramp the feeling of the dark side become more and more oppressive, to the point where obi wan could have sworn his bones would shatter from the force alone. Xanatos steered him through the hangar, multiple people on the ship saluting or nodding politely as they passed, they entered a hallway and Obi-wan balked. 

"I-i cant" he said trying to step back "Its too much, its too much" the darkside was coming at him from all sides, it whispered in his mind and tugged at his soul. "Shh brother" Xanatos cooed soothingly, moving so he stood in front of the younger man he placed his cold hands on either side of obi-wan's face, "it hurts because you keep resisting. I was the same way when i first came here, but it will pass. Just let it in." "I'm a jedi!" Obi-wan cried out the pain he felt from the darkness forcing a tear down his cheek. Xanatos looked at him a look of genuine sympathy on his face. "No my brother, not anymore." 

Obi-wan tried to step back and Xanatos whistled, two grey uniformed guards rushed forward and grabbed the jedi roughly by his upper arms. They dragged him down the hall way, keying in the access code to there destination the guards deposited obi-wan in a chair inside the room and left without a word. Xanataos swaggered into the room "Master i've brought your boy" he said dully, as if the task in a whole had bored him. A cloaked figure stood, his back to them, conversing quietly with a figure on a holo projector. Obi-wan watched him as he clicked off the holo projector and turned to him. 

"No...no it can't it cant" Obi-Wan sobbed in horror as he slid out of the chair and too his knees, unable to process what he was seeing. He croaked a single name as he stared in disbelief at the figure that radiated darkness like no one he had ever encountered, 

"Qui-Gon"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! sorry for the long wait for the next chapter! I was in San Diego for comic con! Anyway here's chap three, i'm going to try to have the next few chapters waiting and ready to post asap. I wish i could queue chapters here but alas that is not the case. Anyway, enjoy.

Days passed and obi-wan was secluded to his quarters, a simple plainly furnished room. A droid brought him his meals, all things he loved, all things only one person knew he loved. But the trays remained untouched. His mind was a malestorm of thoughts and memories, he kept looking back at his life with Qui-gon and wondering, where had he gone wrong, how had he missed this..

He played Qui-gon's "death" over and over in his head, struggling to figure out how he had missed that feeble pulse. "But we burned your body!" he had cried out as Qui-gon had stepped towards him "A fake..merely a body that looked like mine." 

His voice was what did him in, hearing Qui-gon jinn speak to him after a solid year believing he was dead, Obi-wan shut down. He withdrew into his own mind, unable to process the things laid out before him. He spent the time sitting on the bed provided for him, staring at nothing, his mind desperate to grasp what he couldn't. Xanatos came to visit, tried to talk to him, tried to explain. Finally he left, leaving behind a data pad, it had no net connection but it was filled with videos of Qui-gon explaining to him how he had cheated death. 

After one standard week, Obi-wan roused from his emotional coma enough to look at the data pad, scrolling through the videos he found he clicked on one at random, laying down on the bed he closed his eyes and listened to his old master speak. 

"I must have been fifteen when I first encountered a sith lord" his master began without preamble, "I was reckless and lonely, filled with anger towards the jedi council for ruling to allow my family to die. Yes. yes i know I told you i knew my family but, barely, it wasn't until i was in my early teens that I found out the council had let them die in a terrorist attack. They could have intervened but chose not too, when i demanded answers the council merely said, Attachment is forbidden." 

"The sith lord I met, well I had known him all my life, Master Dooku, sensing the rage in me took me on a trip to the outer rim, he told the council that we were going on a retreat to help me deal with my anger and sadness. Once we were safely off world, Dooku disabled the tracking device on our ship and blocked all communications, I remember looking at him suspiciously as he turned to me, his expression grim. It was on that ship deep in the void of space that my master revealed to me that he is a sith lord." 

Obi-wan pressed pause on the video, he felt sick to his stomach but he had nothing to expel, Count dooku, a man well loved and respected in the order and the republic was a sith!? Feeling his world steadily spinning out of control, Obi-wan tapped on the play button and closed his eyes. 

"He spent our time on the ship explaining to me how he had turned to the darkside and the glory of its power, how the sith are the true power in the galaxy and the Jedi were only hurting the republic with its attitudes towards conflict, attachment and even things like love. I raged against his words at first, i screamed and nearly lost control of my abilities. My master was patient with me and slowly he explained more about his intentions, he wanted to destroy the jedi and he felt i was strong enough to help." 

"I could spend decades explaining to you exactly how my master convinced me to join him, my dear padawan but I do not feel we have the time. Though by the time the ship touched down on a minor space port located on asteroid, I had sworn my allegiance to my master anew. Once before I had sworn to him as a jedi and now I sowre my life to him as a sith apprentice." 

"By now you are most likely thinking I have brought you here to turn you, that is true but I have not brought you here to radicalize you. I want to liberate you Obi-Wan. I want to show you the truth in the force, I want you to be my apprentice again, and to follow me, to work alongside Xanatos, I want to save the galaxy from the Jedi and you too can work towards this." 

Obi-Wan shut off the data pad, unable to take another moment of listening to his master's earnest voice, a voice he had trusted for so many years. Shoving the data pad under his pillow he shut his eyes, squeezing his lids tight together. He tried to shut out the thoughts he was having, as he processed everything Qui-gon had revealed. Overwhelmed with the new information, obi-wan sat up and crossed his legs, Leaning his back against the wall he closed his eyes once more and opened himself up to the force.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, i lost my muse for this story for awhile. But i'm back!

Obi-wan allowed himself to sink deeper into meditation, his mind surfing along the stars and moving through the force. He sought out the Jedi temple, only to see the temple at peace like it always had been. His soul yearned to speak to Master Yoda, and the force led him to the old master, bringing him to the council chambers. The door opened and Anakin stepped out of the room. As the doors closed behind him he slumped against them, tears rolling down his cheeks, “Why’d ya leave me Master obi-wan?” he hiccuped rubbing the sleeve of his tan tunic across his eyes and blowing his nose into the fabric. “I promise to be good” the little boy spoke as if praying to a lost god. For a moment Obi-wan could feel Anakin calling to him, “Please come back Master… I need you. Please i promise not to make trouble anymore and to go to bed on time. I’ll do whatever you ask.” A fresh wave of sobs wracked the youngling’s body, Obi-wan’s heart shattered and he tried to speak, but he found his soul to be trapped somewhere between the force and his own dreams. 

As Anakin left the halls before the chamber, Obi-wan drifted within the council room to find the council meeting to discuss his disappearance. The council through around the usual theories, abduction was the main thought, none of them ever thought Obi-wan would leave the order. Master Windu though, had remained silent for most of this discussion, and when he finally spoke, all eyes fell on him. “I think he is with Qui-Gon” the Jedi said, his deep voice thick with prejudice. Obi-wan frowned at this declaration, the council had declared Qui-gon to be dead, they didn’t know...they couldnt… 

Master Plo gave a heavy sigh, that through his breathing mask sounded like a short circuiting of his wires. “...I agree with Mace” he said, Obi-wan’s eyes widened, as Master Yoda, who had been standing by the windows made his way back to the circle of masters. Leaning on his cane he said, “Known we have, that Qui-Gon has turned. For see that he would come for Obi-Wan we did not.” Rage erupted in Obi-wan’s soul. They knew. They had known all along what happened to Qui-gon and they had...they had lied to him. Deceived him, let him mourn the death of his master and burn a body. 

As the council spoke, Obi-wans temper flared more and more, as he lost control for the first time since he had been a teen. The sconces on the walls that held the torches flared there flames reaching half way up the walls. The council started and Yoda turned on the spot, “Alone...we are not” he said. Obi wan couldn’t take it anymore, he pulled away from the council, away from anakin and couracant. How many times had they deceived him, filled his head with lies? His rage burned brighter than the suns as he fell into a dark meditation. Distantly he heard a voice calling to him, but he ignored it, his anger burning him up. 

“Obi Wan!” a pair of hands shook him and he finally opened his eyes, Xanatos knelt before him, the room around them stood destroyed. The data pad had been shattered, the wardrobe had been torn apart and the light fixtures hung broken from the ceiling. Xanatos took his hands off Obi-wan with a gasp of surprise, and took a step back from him. “Are you alright?” Qui-Gon’s deep voice came from the doorway as Xanatos kept backing away. As if Obi-wan was a wild animal, he breathed heavily and things in his room shook across the floor. 

His old master crossed the room, fearless of the flying pieces that threatened to stab him as he came to Obi wan and sat beside him on the bed. “Why is he looking at me like that!?” Obi-wan hissed, shooting a filthy gaze to Xanatos. With a sigh Qui Gon picked up a broken shard from Obi-Wans mirror off the floor and held it out. “See for yourself.” 

Obi-wan accepted the shard and tilted it towards his face, what he saw took his breath away and he cried out in horror. “NO” he screamed and the shard shot from his hand and shattered against the wall. He shook with terror, anger and a small amount of euphoria, throwing himself to his feet he ignored the shards of broken things on the floor of his room and ran to the ‘fresher. 

Throwing himself at the bathroom sink he looked into the mirror and found he hadn't hallucinated, Sith amber eyes stared back at him, his dark pupils lined with black, Obi-wan roared as he collapsed, sobbing to the floor. He screamed and was dimly aware of the sound of metal being torn to pieces somewhere close by and the sound of a droid being destroyed. Blood from little cuts on his feet painted the tile floor of the ‘fresher as he sobbed, he didn’t even know why he was in so much pain. Perhaps he was just mourning the person he once could have been.   
Strong arms wrapped around him, a deep soothing voice at his ear soothing him slowly, rocking him. The familiar scent of Qui-gon had Obi-wan clinging to him, crying into his chest, “They knew” he sobbed, “They lied to me, they knew”. Qui-Gon stilled as he registered the words obi-wan had said, reaching down he cupped his chin and tilted his head back to look into his eyes. Now normal shades and warm as the rage had seeped out of the boy, “Knew what Obi-wan?” He said his tone demanding yet trying to desperately be kind to the man in his state. 

“About you” he whispered, not finding it in him to pull away from his former master. “I..i was meditating, i ended up in the council room, i heard them...they knew you left..that you turned...that the body wasn’t yours...all of them Qui-gon…”

Qui-gon’s expression went from shock to fury, as he held Obi even tighter, pressing a kiss into the crown of his head. “Are they aware you heard them?” he asked softly, and obi wan nodded, “I think so...when ...when i realized what they had done, when i lost control,...the fire in the the council chambers torches burst into heights i didn’t think possible for fire. Yoda had sensed someone but before they identified me I left...but I think they know. 

Qui nodded his head, his expression dark. Standing up he held out a hand and helped Obi to his feet before saying. “Come. I have something to show you.”


	5. Chapter 5

They had left his destroyed bed chambers, pausing in the med bay so bacta could be applied to Obi-wans feet along with soft slippers to aid in the heeling. Afterwards Qui-Gon led him to room with panels of computers and locked boxes. A woman sat at a desk beside the door, tapping away on a report when the two men entered. She lept to her feet and bowed to them both, “Master Jinn” she said her admiration for Obi’s old master clear on her face. 

“Claire, I wish to show Obi-Wan the records I brought with me from the temple, from the last five missions we attended as a team.” Qui-Gon said, he folded his hands as the archivist sat behind her desk and began to tap away once more, a projector had appeared in the center of the room, showing The council chamber, Obi-wan noted the attendance of the masters, all but Qui-Gon. The masters spoke about a girl, no..a woman that obi-wan had grown to love, he had never spoken of his affections to anyone but the council had felt it, they had known. The woman worked in the temple as a mechanic for there droids and transportation. Obi’s heart throbbed as he heard them mention her name, for the first time in years. Kirra, she had been a dream that Obi-wan dared to cherish. 

“Obi wan is too valuable to the order, his emotions for this woman could lead to. His departure” said Master Windu. A rumble of agreement passed through the council before they called in a man from the hall. Obi-wan did not know his name but recognized him, he was tall and thin his eyes obscured by black lenses. Obi knew this man was one of the filthiest hitmen on courascant and his heart seemed to still in his chest as Windu stood from his seat. Crossing the room he held out a slip of paper to the man and said, “you know what to do.” 

“No…” Obi-wan’s whisper sounded like a wind in winter, broken from the cold. “No...she died in a speeder accident they didn’t they wouldn’t...its not the jedi way!” With a nod from Qui-gon, Claire shifted the video to show the landing bay, he watched in horror as Claire slid out from under a ship, her long red wild hair tamed into a bun on her head. Grease stained her cheeks, and her clothing was baggy but Obi-wan had thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. 

He watched as the thin man came into view on the scream, “NO NO! KIRRA!” he roared as Qui-gon’s arms locked around him, holding him from causing more destruction. The vid played out the scene, Kirra turned as her name was called, and the man held up a blaster, his face without remorse pulled the trigger twice. Kirra’s body hit the floor, blood pooling beneath her as the hitman walked away. 

Obi collapsed in Qui-gon’s arms as the next video played, another discussion from the council as they discussed a mission they had declined to take on. Obi-wan’s home world stewjon had been requesting jedi interference as the separatists invaded and killed without discretion. Master Plo had argued that Obi should be given the chance to save his family, but the council voted to ignore the request. 

The next vid showed only Master Plo and master Windu and Yoda, Plo looked crestfallen, his shoulders slumped as he said. “Kenobi’s family is dead.” Windu merely nodded, and Yoda did not turn his eyes back onto the other master, his gaze looking out onto the city. 

“Turn it off…” Obi-Wan whispered, standing now to his full height, “please” Qui-gon nodded and claire shut off the projector. He turned to his former master, “How long had you known..” he said his tone darker then Qui had ever heard it. “For some time now. That they had been twisted by ego. The Jedi claim not to crave power, but the council does. I didn’t tell you so i could protect you Obi-Wan. I feared what you may do, what reactions you may have, I feared they would kill you.” 

Obi-Wan nodded slowly, his eyes moving to the floor, he barely acknowledged Xanatos who had sauntered into the doorway. Leaning in it, his dark eyes watching them closely, Turning to Qui-Gon, Obi-wan looked up at him, the master was only a few inches taller than him but they still managed to look in each others eyes. “Did you ever lie to me?” “No” Qui’s answer came without hesitation, “Only when i faked my death to leave the order. But no Obi-wan i never deceived you, even though I was a sith the entire time. I taught you in a way that you received training from both my experiences as a jedi and a sith.”

Satisfied with the answer, Obi-wan left the archives, “I just need to walk. To be alone.” he said as he passed Xanatos.   
Frowning Xanatos made to follow him but was stopped by Qui-Gon, “We have to trust him eventually” he said to his Knight. The pair’s gazes met and they walked to the audience chamber and began to discuss plans for meeting with another lord they heard of. They fell deep into conversation leaning over a holo map and tracing the paths they should take to track this lord. 

The night cycle began and a service droid brought dinner to Qui-gon and Xanatos as they continued charting out their plans and talking. Once the meal was done they left there plates by the door and resumed the discussion. Dimly, Qui-Gon was aware that Obi-wan had been gone for almost five hours when the door to the chamber opened. 

Instantly Qui-Gon felt Obi-wans presence, looking up at the man as he strode into the room his eyes widened ever so slightly. Obi-wan had changed into a black tunic and pants, complete with boots. His hair he had cut short once more, and he walked with his head held high and his shoulders rolled back. Qui-Gon stepped out from behind the Holo map, Xanatos watching them both with keen interest. 

Stopping atleast four feet from the Master, Obi-wan fell to one knee as graceful as some people danced. “Please, Master Qui-Gon, Teach me once more.” he said, “And what would you ask me to teach you Obi-Wan” Qui asked, his voice thick with emotion as Obi-wan lifted his eyes to look up at the man. “Teach me your ways my lord, my master. Teach me of the dark side of the force.”


End file.
